Beginning again
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: Forgotten in the Decepticon ranks, An autobot Spy finally made it back. And now her challenge of fitting in has begun, but with frequent thoughts and impulses, the challenge of getting the autobots to accept her has doubled her need to return back to where it all started.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She twirled her thumbs around as she stood beside Chromia, right outside the Med Bay doors. Watching as they opened to reveal the Medic crouched beside a little compartment putting tools away. She immediately looked away, feeling shame come over her as the Medic gazed over her.

She always got these feelings when some-one of the autobot rank did this. It was like they where looking at something that didn't belong. Some-one that was different. A some-one like her. A forgotten Autobot spy. A forgotten Double agent. One that spent wasted time within the Decepticon ranks.

"What brings you here Chromia?" The Medic's professional voice sent chills up her spine, and it didn't help when another presence entered the room. One that she didn't want to be around. The Weapons Specialist.

"Optimus sent me to tell you to give Sunfire a Scan over. Make sure that is wrong." Even the Femmes voice she heard was hard and controlled. She didn't mention anything about getting the Insignia removed and replaced with the autobot, nor anything about changing her optics.

She looked up slightly and then looked back down in shame and embarrassment when she saw the Medic's and Weapons specialist gazes on her. She had heard of their little fun times with femmes and that made her all the more uncomfortable with these two near her. Something moved in front of her and she once again looked up, only to freeze when she saw the red and white face of the weapons specialist glaring down at her.

"What is the 'con doing 'ere?" He growled, voice low and dangerous. Arms shifting into cannons. "Last I 'eard, there suppose to stick wit' t'ere kind!" His growl deepened, as he gazed up and down her.

Sunfire trembled before her voice took control, "I-I was a double agent for Optimus. I was only under strict orders, sir!" She exclaimed, taking several steps back. Years with the Decepticons had risen rumors and thoughts in her processor which in time she grew to believe.

More footsteps sounded as the door slid open revealing a huge blue and red figure, two humans sitting on his hand. "Ironhide, calm down. She was under my command to gather information from the Decepticons. She is no threat."

That statement was an understatement. Sunfire had worked well over her time with the Decepticons, gathering much more information than needed and being suspected much more often. Ratchet looked over her once more before nodding and motioning for her to follow him. Sunfire looked once at Ironhide cautiously before following Ratchet into the room connected to his Medical Center.

As she disappeared around the corner, Optimus threw a stern look towards Ironhide. "Ironhide, she is not to be threatened. She is more delicate than most femmes in the processor."

Ironhide snorted, rolling his optics, "I thought she would be more trained than that. Looked like a Sparkling on their first day."

Another stern look with a small glare was sent his way and Optimus replied, "I sent her to become an Autobot double agent amongst the Decepticon ranks under Megatron's command, seven stellar years after the war started and haven't been able to call her back until now. She is emotionally scarred, Ironhide; The Decepticon's show no mercy." That last sentence brought silence upon each occupant of the room as they all thought over what Optimus said.

Finally Chromia spoke up, "I'll go and inform the others. They need to be warned before hand." Just as she was about to leave she stopped and pulled out a Data-pad from Subspace and handed it towards Optimus, "This is her journal of all the events that happened within the Decepticon ranks when she was there. You may consider keeping her off field for some time..." There was a short break in Chromia's speech as she considered her next words, "...She is one of the best spies I have ever laid my eyes upon, even Mirage doesn't reach within her skill level." And she left, the door sliding closed behind her.

Sari looked up from her place on Optimus' hand looking over at the closed door which Ratchet and Sunfire had disappeared, "She seems...nice." She said referring to Sunfire.

Optimus smiled down at Sari and her father who still hadn't spoken, "She's got a good spark, even if it may be darkened by Decepticon's." He placed them upon the Berth and turned walking out the door, data-pad in hand. He went straight to the rec room, filling up his cube of energon, sitting down on the table with Prowl across from him. With a slight greeting he opened the Data-pad, scrolling down until he reached the first log and read.

_Entry 1._

_Day with Decepticons: 2_

_Progress: None_

_It was terrifying walking into the same room as Megatron and his best fighters, as they all stared down at you. Megatron glared down at me from his throne and I shook in my protoform. Feeling as if my simple disguise wouldn't do; as if he could still see straight through it. But finally he spoke, and the words he said I would never forget. _

'_You are a decepticon now, you cannot turn back from this place. If you do, we will spare no mercy on you, and you will suffer the worst fate any 'con would. Nanite Termination, now pledge your allegiance to me!'_

_He didn't even shutter an optic as I repeated my allegiance to him, its as if he had heard this to many times to care. I had grimaced as familiar autobot faces flashed through my processor and I thanked Primus, even Unicron, that their Intelligence officer Soundwave was not present. _

_The manic Starscream was chosen to show me around, not liked it helped a bit. The only thing he spoke about was the idiocy of Megatron, not that I minded. It was funny listening to some-one who was back stabbing Megatron in his own ranks. I was shown my quarters and here I am, writing out what I hope would keep me sane for the next..._

_I don't know how long I will be here, but I knew that I wouldn't be finished anytime soon. Time for recharge._

_I still get rather suspicious glances as I pass mechs in the halls. They don't trust me. Huh! There decepticons, they didn't trust any one. Well, two days had passed and I still hadn't received my call from Prime, not that I expected it to be anytime soon. _

_Nothing important has happened yet, but I was assigned to guard duty with Lugnut. _

Optimus finished right there, stilling the cube as he brought it up to his lips. Prowl from across the table stared at him questionably, "Prime, sir? Are you alright?"

Optimus looked up and nodded, bidding Prowl farewell as he walked back to his office, stopping by the med bay to see how the progress was going. He offered Sunfire a smile which she returned hesitantly, before resuming his course.

Sunfire watched him leave, before turning her attention to Ratchet who had returned with different bucket of paints. He placed them across the berth and turned to Sunfire, "Choose your colors."

Sunfire nodded and walked towards the barrels, looking over each color and tint. Picking out three colors she turned to Ratchet and handed them to him nervously, she never really liked medics, they where just to demanding.

Ratchet took the barrels with distaste. "Why did you pick these colors? There hideous."

Sunfire looked up at him then turned her attention to another part of the room, "They are the closest you have to my paint job on cybertron." She didn't mind her paint job before, just as long as no-one insulted her, but then again Ratchet just did.

Ratchet didn't say anything and projected a holographic image of Sunfire before the war, then grabbing the peach orange tin barrel of paint and a spray brush. "Just stand still until it is over." Sunfire froze on her spot and watched as Ratchet began his work.

Optimus sat down on his chair in his office, activating the pad again and letting his optics read over the neatly written words.

_Entry 2_

_Days with Decepticons: 3_

_Progress: Close to termination._

Optimus just about fell from his chair when he read the last line, but finally summoned his attention and kept on reading, stopping now and again to re-read that sentence.

_A fight broke out today. _

_Between Lugnut and Shockwave. They were fighting to see who was Megatron's most favored and loyal. I seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time as Starscream mentioned something and both there attention was turned to me. _

_Before I could react, they both jumped me. _

_It took three mechs to pull Lugnut off, and a good command to get Shockwave off. I had certainly decided who was most loyal. _

The entry was short and ended quickly. Optimus started at the pad for a while, processing what he just read and wondering what happened after that. Just as he was about to read on, his comm-link beeped and he jumped slightly. Answering the link he found Jazz on the other line.

::Hey, boss-bot. We got decepticon activity south east of Sumdac tower.::

::Call on the others. We are going to check it out.:: He ended the link and placed the pad down, gazing at it before shaking his head and walking towards the rec room.

_...I was scared..._

**Authors note: This idea just formed in my head a while ago and I decided to finish it. Tell me what you think, though it might take a while for me to update. If you are wondering this story will mainly be written in Optimus' POV, with some hints of Sunfire and others here too. No romance as of yet. Not that I plan there to be. And keep a look out for the endings too, the little quotes are parts of Sunfire's log, just hidden in there. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Decepticons stood no chance against the number of autobots. So once again they had to retreat, tails between there legs. Sunfire had watched this over the screen in Red Alert's office. Optics widening now and again when the autobots said something to the retreating decepticons. Mainly Ironhide.

The door swished open and Red Alert strolled in, jumping when he saw the figure sitting and watching the screen. His paranoia kicked in and he reached for his weapon, pointing it at the figure. "What are you doing here, 'con!"

Sunfire literally jumped from her seat, turning around with her hands up. Fear evident in her optics as she stared at the weapon that was pointed at her spark chamber, she shivered at the memories of other times she came in contact with the autobots. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure the autobots made it back alright!"

Red Alert, commed Optimus who answered straight away. ::What is it Red Alert?::

::There is a femme in my control room.:: He commed back, still staring down the femme.

::She is an autobot. Do not harm her.:: Then the line ended as Optimus entered the base. Strolling towards the control room.

Lowering his weapon he watched as the femme stumbled out, shivering slightly as the door took its time sliding open. Red Alert noted to make sure to fix up the door's speed.

Sunfire looked over her shoulder as the door finally slid closed and she was left alone in the hallways. The autobots where still in the rec room, re-energizing and celebrating there defeat. She decided to join them by simply watching and entered the rec room, spotting an empty table near the back. She grabbed a energon cube and strode towards the table, dodging the mechs that pushed through the space to join other mechs.

She sat down, feeling degraded by all the partying and joyous mechs. They never did this within the decepticon ranks, only on those occasions when Megatron allowed it. She watched as different mechs danced to the music, feeling each other up, some even walking out hand in hand, probably to do something that didn't seem appropriate. Taking a sip of her energon she didn't see the two mechs that walked towards her, finally tensing when two arms wrapped around her shoulders and two heads rested on each shoulder.

"I like a femme who can take her energon." One voice purred in her audio receptor, before the lip components of the mech wrapped around her audio fin.

Sunfire shivered and tried to pull away, only to be pulled closer to the mech on the other side, who also purred into her audio, "I like it when she is hard to get, makes them even hotter."

Sunfire tensed in her seat, feeling more than uncomfortable, waiting and hoping that they would leave her if they saw that she didn't want whatever they wanted. They didn't move though, seeming to take her silence as the answer to continue their work. She tensed even further when the mech to her left started to nibble the top of her fin, but it all stopped when a medic pushed his way through the crowd and glared down at the two by her side. "Get off her, you slaggers! Can't you see that she isn't interested in that yet!" The two mechs stumbled up and glared at Ratchet, before they sent charming smiles down at Sunfire, who returned it hesitantly.

Ratchet smacked both twins over the heads before taking a seat beside Sunfire, grumbling about the twins and there insistence. He took a sip of his energon cube and turned his attention to Sunfire. "What are you doing here? Usually the new comers try and avoid a large gathering such as this."

Sunfire shrugged, "We didn't have much of these when I was at the decepticon base. Only on special occasion, and that was very rarely. I just thought that this might make me feel more comfortable and back at..." She stopped what she was saying and looked down at the bright blue liquid of the energon, noticing the little shimmers of pink that speckled it. _High Grade_

Ratchet narrowed his eyes, "Home, is that what you where going to say? You actually felt comfortable with those fraggers around!" His voice didn't rise but the growl did show.

Sunfire's optics widened in horror and she quickly stepped back, having risen from her seat, "It's just that...I've known them for a while and I was use to being around them. I'm new to this!"

Every one had stopped what they where doing and stared at the two of them, and murmurs soon filled the air. Sunfire grew more nervous, optics widening and hands shaking at all the attention she was gaining, her processor went into over drive as she tried to think of the possible ways that this could go wrong.

Ratchet took a deep breathe, soon realizing the nervousness he had caused for the femme. Knowing that is he didn't reason with her soon, her processor would crash, he stepped forward taking the femmes shoulder which instantly tensed under his hand. He dropped his hand and looked over the femme, then glaring at the crowd that had gathered around him. Footsteps where heard running away from him and he stared at where the femme once stood, only to see her rounding the corner and far away from him.

"Was that me or did I just see Ratchet _scare _away a femme?" The mech that said that laughed, only to be whacked across the head by a passing medic.

Optimus reached his room once the party had finished, smiling at the others antics and the pain they'd probably go through during the morning duties. He turned to the data-pad that was sitting on his desk and he sighed, picking it up and opening it.

_Entry: 3_

_Days with Decepticons: 5_

_Progress: Loss of team-mate, if that's what you want to call him._

_Today I had battle for the first time against the autobots. And I hated it. I couldn't even fathom the strength to look at the mechs optics as I put him into stasis lock, even if he is still probably recovering fine right now. _

_When we had returned to the base, we celebrated our win. Even Megatron seemed to smile wickedly as he sat on his throne ad drank the High Grade. I took small sips, not wanting to suffer from over energizement in the morning. _

_I also noticed Soundwave standing beside Megatron, his gaze firmly on me. I knew he knew what I was doing here and I almost thought that he would tell Megatron, but he was silent the whole time only speaking when spoken to. For some reason he didn't seem as into it as he usually was. _

_Then something flashed over my processor and I dropped my cube, drawing more attention than I wanted. Rumble, Soundwave's creation was one of the protoforms I had seen in the pile of offlined mechs. _

_Soundwave then came towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder and leading me towards his room. I fought back, until he told me what he wanted. _

_We talked, something I didn't expect him to do, he even removed his face guards and for the first time I didn't see him as the horrible decepticon he was said to be. He told me about his once bonded mate before the war, his creations, and why he joined. Then he asked me what I was doing here. _

_I knew I couldn't hide it from him, so I told him everything. And strange thing was he understood. The loss of my spark brother, the reason the autobots had recruited me, and why I had come here. _

_I think we were both even by the end of the night, and for some reason we understood each other. I saw him for what he was on the inside and not what he was hiding behind on the outside, and he the same for me. _

_I was starting to feel welcome. As odd as that sounded._

Optimus finished there, wondering what type of secrets Sunfire knew about the 'cons. Putting that aside he put the down and laid down on his berth, hands behind his head as he offlined his optics and shut down for recharge.

Morning came over the whole base and the chatter started. Sunfire nervously made her way towards the Rec room, keeping an optic out for the twins she meet before.

"Hey! New comer! Come over here!" A voice called out to her and she literally jumped a foot into the air, optics widening as she searched around for the source of the sound. She found three mechs sitting together. One she recognized as Jazz, the third in command.

She filled a cube and walked over, standing at the end of the table slowly, looking over the mechs oddly, "Yes?" She questioned.

Jazz smiled and opened his arms out wide, "Welcome! Ta da 'bot base. Sit." The two others shuffled over and gave her some space, and Sunfire took it, still keeping her gaze on the tree. "I'm Jazz! Wha's ya name, sweetcake?"

She smiled nervously at them, "My name is Sunfire. Nice to meet you,"

The grey one beside Jazz smiled, "I'm Bluestreak! Nice to meet you, it's been a long time since I've seen a femme. Your pretty. When did you get here? I got here last year.-"

She smiled once more, "Nice to meet you Bluestreak. You are quite a chatter box. Reminds me of some other mechs I used to know." She didn't mean to refer to the 'cons but it came out before she could stop it.

Bluestreak nodded and beamed. Finally all gazes turned to the last mech, who looked up from his data-pad and looked over Sunfire. A small smile came across his features. "You where meant to call in once in a while, Sunfire."

Confusion covered all there faces. Sunfire looked over the mech who seemingly knew her, but finally another much brighter smile covered her features, "Prowl!" Her jerking from her seat, startled some mechs in the room and they turned to look at the spectacle of the new comer hugging Prowl.

Jazz shuttered his optics, not sure if what he was seeing was true, the SIC of the autobots, Prowl, the strict, emotionless, logical Prowl, had managed to get the new femme out of her shell before he could even start making his move. _Prowler's got skills...man_ He thought to himself, feeling a challenge arise.

"How da ya know, Prowler?" Jazz asked.

Sunfire finally released Prowl with a grin on her face, fins standing taller than before. Prowl decided to answer, "Before she was sent on her mission, we worked together for some time with Yoketron. He taught her most of the basics, before she was called in by Optimus to go."

Nodding Sunfire continued without hesitation or any nervousness, "Master Yoketron taught me after I finished my work in the Academy of Science and my training with Mirage."

Something sparked Jazz's interest and he was about to ask before Bluestreak beat him to it, "What mission where you sent on?"

Sunfire's fins drooped a bit and her grin faltered just the slightest, making Jazz want to whack the Gunner over the head. "I was sent as an autobot spy disguised as a decepticon, into Megatron's ranks." No further details where given.

Prowl stood up after he finished the last of his cube bidding everyone farewell as he walked back to his office, leaving the others. Sunfire's grin started faltering as she soon realized who she was sitting next too. _Saboteur Jazz and Gunner Bluestreak. Jazz: quick and sneaky, you never know what he'd be up too. Bluestreak...fast and eerily accurate, don't _ever_ turn you back on him. _Shockwave's voice echoed through-out her head and she shivered as both mechs stared at her.

She looked down at her cube and saw that it was still half full, she took a sip and finally looked back up at the two mechs.

_Entry: 4 _

_Days with Decepticons: 6_

_Progress: Triple Changer_

_If I was questioning my sanity since this began, it was noting compared to what the Triple Changer, Blitzwing was. Not to say he was a horrid character, he was simple a few bolts less of a processor. _

_I met him today in the Rec room, his mood changes seemingly invisible to everyone else that had spend more time with him. But I was drawn to his character. _

_He came up to me and offered me a cube of High Grade, which I must say was absolutely horrid! It made me gag more times than the first time I heard of interfacing. _

_But aside from that, we got along well. His mood changes and my insanity seemed to be the key in letting us work out together. He told me about himself and I told him a bit about myself. He eagerly told me stories of his battle with the autobots, most of them making me spit out my energon in barely contained laughter. _

_I think I had just made a real friend in the decepticon ranks. _

_...Something bothered me though, and it was the fact that during that whole time I hadn't processed a thought of the autobots. _

_Not one bit._

**AN: I tried to write another chapter but I need your help. Tell me what you think. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Entry: 5 _

_Days with Decepticons: 8_

_Progress: Empty..._

_I felt horrible about myself the days after. I had witnessed the torture of a fellow autobot soldier, not anyone I had familiarized myself with, but just by looking into his optics I knew that we would have been good friends. _

_Megatron forced me to watch it though, said that it would harden my decepticon motive and mind. I desperately wanted to turn away, to run forward and take the hits myself instead of seeing this poor 'bot put through this. _

_Soundwave said something to Megatron and with a glared nod Soundwave approached me, took my shoulder and led me out, not saying a word as we passed other 'cons and finally walked into my room. _

_I remember feeling myself being picked up before deposited on my bed, Soundwave leaving quietly afterwards. _

_The next day passed with me being ordered to watch another round. I'm not sure how much longer I will survive here. Primus spare that poor 'bots spirit_

Optimus sighed, almost regretting reading this, but then he remembered he needed this information, and he couldn't skip anything. He was just about to start another entry when a knock on his door sounded. He sighed, calling in the person, closing the data-pack and sliding it away from him and whoever was coming. Jazz, his second in command walked through the door, grinning his familiar grin before greeting the Prime.

"Hey Boss bot, you wanted me here?" Optimus briefly thought in confusion about calling in Jazz and then realized he did so yesterday afternoon.

"Ah, yes. Please sit down Jazz." Jazz did so, on the chair opposite Optimus. Prime nodded, "I'm sure you've heard about Sunfire's predicament. She'd been with the Decepticons as a spy for more then we've been living on Earth. We were still on Cybertron when she was assigned her mission." Optimus stopped to watch Jazz's reaction, but nothing showed other than his cool nature. "She had come to see the 'con base as her _home._"

"What!" Jazz exclaimed. Surprised and shocked.

Optimus sighed, "After been neglected for so long, I believe she had given up waiting for us to call her back so she simply went along living with it. She may not act upon it, but she knows more about the decepticons and even autobots that we would ever have thought so. I did not call you to tell you about this though, Sunfire is rather unstable around the autobots now and she tends to panic a lot when threats are here, even if they are small and not intended, her system has been built so she could pick up on the slightest of threats in any bot. I want you to look out for her, make sure none of the bots make her feel threatened." Optimus lifted the cube of her entries.

"Her experience within the 'con base was different and will be her home ground, even if you do not wish to admit. All that she's heard there, what she's learnt, may deter the true nature of any bot here."

Jazz looked puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"

Optimus blinked his optics, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Her time there she learnt of how the 'cons see us, she is weary of even the gentlest of bots now."

Jazz nodded and stood up, "I'll do mah best to look after the lil'femme, but I won't promise that I'll always be there for her. The Twin's have got there sights on her too."

At this Optimus sighed, almost smashing his heavy head onto the desk in front of him. "Make sure they do not achieve their motive, Jazz."

Nodding, Jazz left the room and closed the door with a swish.

Sunfire had stayed in her room afterwards, thought of the autobots party and then thoughts on the bot's themselves. They where different than what she had heard, but that didn't mean she changed her views. _Looks can be deceiving._ She had once heard and she knew that it was true.

She jumped when some-one knocked on the door, almost drawing her weapon when an autobot head appeared. It was Bluestreak, the bot that spoke to quickly at times. He grinned shyly, "Can I come in?"

Sunfire nodded and motioned him inside. "Yes, please come in."

She sat up on her berth and then motioned for Bluestreak to sit down beside her. Bluestreak grinned again. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Sunfire asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Bluestreak nodded, "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and me were planning to go racing a bit around the city. Would you like to join us?"

Sunfire thought for a bit then answered, "I've not yet been cleared all access to some area's and with my recent escape from the decepticon base, I'm sure that would make me an easier target if I were to be driving around outside."

Bluestreak looked at her sadly, "Aw, that sucks. Anyway, I'll be sure to call you next time we plan to go out. See you!" Blue called and jogged out the door. Sunfire watching him go, before making her own way out the door. She walked towards the rec room, bored and wanting to do something. Choosing a seat near the back she watched as bots came and went, not looking her way, probably because she was hidden in the back. She named the bots as they came, Soundwave's voice then entering her mind and giving her a little biography on each of them. She shivered and leaned back, not wanting to be reminded of the danger she thought she was in. The danger away from _home_.

Optimus was lounging in the rec room, glancing around at every one, one person caught his attention, and if not for the glint of light off some-ones armor he would have remained obvious. Sunfire, sat at the very back of the rec room, cleverly hidden from attention, he sighed, feeling sorrow for the poor femme. He knew she would have a hard time adjusting.

He very slowly made his way towards her, dodging the smaller of his teammates. He finally reached the table she sat at and sat before her, fiddling with his cube of energon. He looked up, catching her optics reflect against his. He was caught surprised by the fact that instead of the bright blue, he saw on the autobots, it was purple, just harboring on red. Sunfire offered him a small smile. Noticing his stare she blinked and looked down.

"Ratchet said it would take a while for the color to set in," she explained taking a sip from her energon. It had been a long time since she had any decent energon enter her system, and her whole body showed its appreciation by humming with eager life.

Optimus nodded. "How are you, Sunfire? Everything to your liking?" he watched as she tensed slightly, almost regretting coming to sit here with her and causing her this discomfort. But he couldn't move now, that would probably make situations worse.

Sunfire looked around the rec room for any sign of 'bots listening in. This routine had become a habit with the 'cons. Mostly because all the 'cons loved gossip and spreading rumors of each others was another way to get what they wanted. "I am doing fine. Everything is satisfactory." she watched with wide optics had Optimus' optics narrowed. Carefully she added. "I mean...compared to Cybertron, Earth isn't as bad and the base is rather spacious." She stumbled over her words and more than once wished her vocal chords where cut out.

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Nothing here compares to Cybertron, but Earth offers other beauties. I hope you start to see it too." Optimus took the last sip of his energon and stood up. "I must be going now, work to attend too and all. Rest and relax." He ordered kindly and walked away, disposing of the cube.

Sunfire watched him go and carefully finished her cube and walked out of the rec room, towards her room. Along the way she drifted by 'bots, not wanting to be noticed or spoken too. When she reached her room, she shut the door and locked it; the thought of company didn't appeal to her.

Very slowly she reached into her subspace and pulled out a frail looking data-pack. Putting in the password that protected its contents, she smiled. Eyes narrowing with delight. She scrolled down the list of names and facts. She finally reached a photo of a 'bot and grinned widely. Perfect...she commented in her mind.

**AN: I know this took ages, by my creativity has dropped. But don't worry, I've gotten my appeal for this back after watching Transformers: Dark of the Moon. **

**I've got to say one thing about it! It was amazing! I cried, laughed and cheered my way through it! And...R.I.P for all those Transformers who sacrificed their lives to make that movie. It was amazing and I really hope there is another one. And any fellow fans that have watched it. Cheer with me! YOU ARE AWESOME SHOCKWAVE! And Soundwave! AND IRONHIDE!**

**Review if you wish. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunfire kept to herself the rest of the day, shuffling around in her room for a while before sitting down on her berth again and offlining her optics. She leaned her back against the wall and listened in on the footsteps that echoed outside her room as mechs walked by. Once or twice hearing the loud thudding of Optimus' peds before disappearing down the hall way.

Soon enough, she lay down to welcome recharge, thoughts and memories drifting past her foggy processor.

She didn't know how long had passed until she was awoken rudely by insistent knocking on the door. Standing up grumpily, she shuffled to the door and opened it, unlocking the door first. Two faces greeted her and she scowled, for the first time allowing herself to take control of the situation.

"What do you two want?"

Sideswipe grinned and leaned against the doorframe, forcing Sunfire back a step to maintain distance from him. "Now don't be like that. We heard you rejected Blue's kind offer of going for a drive with us, so, we came to make up for it."

Not liking where this was going, Sunfire crossed her arms over her chassis. "Optimus gave strict orders that I was not to exit the base until the decepticons have calmed down due to my disappearance. Going outside would endanger me, the base, the autobots and whoever unlucky spark is out there with me."

Snorting, Sunstreaker waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Rules were meant to be broken." And before she could protest, he grabbed her arm, and Sideswipe the other and dragged her down the hall. Unable to protest, she searched for any bot willing to help her out of this situation. But no-one seemed to appear, just her luck.

They were nearing the front door that lead outside and Sunfire started panicking, planting her peds down and trying to get them to let her go. But they continued, persistent and eager for a drive with the new femme in hopes of pleasing her.

"Let me go." She stuttered, struggling against their hold.

"Nuh-uh! You owe us a drive." Said Sideswipe with a grin.

"I said, let me go!" Her shout was heard and Jazz felt himself tense as he remembered Optimus' request. He quickly set a pace to where he heard her, knowing full well who was doing this to her.

"Hey, no need to shout." Sunstreaker made the mistake of clasping her shoulder.

Sunfire stiffened and turned to him, her optics bleeding red on the edges. The familiar decepticon colour had the twins freezing in panic. They knew where she came from, but didn't think that it would affect her as much as it did now. Sunfire growled lowly, hunching her back and pulling her arms up to her chest as weapons deployed from her wrists.

"Get away." She hissed, stepping closer to the twins. Thoughts, memories and Decepticon rumors of the Twin Terrors crossed her mind, blinding any thoughts of a logical and rational explanation.

The twins didn't move, but slowly came to the realization that what they had thought she was, something entirely different. Hissing again, she jumped. Sheathing her weapons and instead attacking them with her closed fists. She managed to land a hit on Sunstreaker before he jumped back, yelping in surprise as did his brother.

The two danced away from the femme, dodging punches as she hissed, spat and threw insults at them. Behaviour they recognized from a decepticon, not an autobot.

"Calm down, femme!" Sunstreaker commanded, dodging another punch before aiming a kick at her stomach. It connected and she was pushed back, landing and shaking her head.

Standing up, she quickly flew into action, twirling and turning almost invisible if not for the brief flashes of her odd coloured paintjob. She landed another punch on Sideswipe and clawed against Sunstreaker's chest. Before finally getting tackled to the ground by a smaller figure, Jazz.

"_Optimus! I need your help here!"_ He called over the comm, hoping the Prime wasn't too far from his location.

Sunfire thrashed in his hold, hissing and snarling, spitting insults at him. Her processor flashing with memories of battles and watching some battles against these mechs, watching her fellow decepticon's, many of who she grew to know very well fight and sustain injuries because of these mechs skills. She thrashed, trying to remember what Soundwave had told her about finding the enemies weakness, and she did. Locating the slight hesitation on Jazz's part of using force against her, she slammed her palm against his chin, forcing his denta to clank together painfully and kicked him back, rolling into a crouch and hissing menacingly at the three mechs before her.

Optimus rolled in, transforming and standing before his soldiers back slightly hunched as he eyed the femme who was more than eager to attack. He commanded his officers to stand down and took several steps back, to give the feral femme some space. "Sunfire, calm down. You are amongst allies now."

Still hissing, she spat, "Never, Optimus. Megatron will have your spark!"

Taking a short step forward, she stopped when he saw her prepare to draw her weapons. Stopping he raised his arms, "I am not your enemy. Remember your true cause, Sunfire. You are an autobot, with the spark of an autobot. You were sent as a spy amongst the decepticons. We are not your enemies."

Something seem to slowly slink into her process and the red bled out of her optics, leaving them a mixed purple colour. She dropped to the ground, still watching Optimus and the group of soldiers behind him cautiously. Optimus stepped up, slowly walking towards her, arms still raised and mouth guard open, he crouched down to her level and slowly risked placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but didn't jump away and he took this as a sign to lift her in his arms and turn around, nodding to Jazz and walking to Sunfire's room.

The walk was short with Optimus' long strides and he maneuvered her into one arm and keying in his code which overrode others. He closed the door, and walked to her berth, placing her on it and gazing down at her, clasping his hand with hers. "Trust your inner spark, Sunfire. We are your allies, your friends, and your family."

With that he walked out and Sunfire was left in turmoil, wondering if this family was truly hers now. If she did belong. She couldn't help admit that she missed the noise, the frequent fights, the robust behaviour of the decepitcons, her friends, missed Starscream and his Trine, Soundwave and his music, Shockwave and his knowledge and even Megatron with his powerful presence.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, the knocked her helm against the wall, "I am an autobot. This is my family, my family." She repeated over and over again, hoping that something within that statement would change her longing to be back with the decepticons, be back home.

**AN: I've gotten so many ideas from Transformers Prime, like holy Primus, I can't get enough of it and season three came out! Omg, I wanna see what happens to Prime, don't spoil it for me, but I do have an inkling as to what may happen, but shhhh. Just telling you, this isn't set in Transformers Prime, more in the Animated time. Sadly, I do love the plot and characters in Prime so much, but I might add some Primeverse characters into this like Knockout the lot ;)**


End file.
